The goal of the current project is to revise a prototype of a computerized attention training program (Amplified Attention Training, AAT) for hemispatial neglect completed in Phase I, and conduct a multi-site, randomized, controlled trial to establish efficacy in this population. As a group, patients with hemispatial neglect tend to have poorer long-term prognosis and are more likely to require managed care than other patient groups with lesions of comparable size. Our recent studies are among the first to demonstrate that AAT, targeting sustained attention & vigilance deficits, can produce lasting benefits. The overall goal of the current project is to measure 3 co-primary outcomes: attention, executive function and functional capacity. Evidence from our Phase I trial shows that AAT can improve attention and executive function deficits common to hemispatial neglect. At the completion of this project we will have outcomes data sufficient for submission to the FDA for clearance as a medical device indicated for cognitive enhancement in hemispatial neglect (ICD-9 Code 781.8).